The Mario Brothers
by Chris Kirkman
Summary: Luigi is feeling insignificant and left out. Just a little brotherly love one-shot to brighten your mood. Also, if you are confused on who Polterpup is, play Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.


Catastrophe struck again. Toads run among their town, dumbfounded from Bowser's latest castle seige.

"Where's Mario?!" One toad exclaimed.

"Has anyone seen Mario?"

"Mario! Help!"

"Where are the Mario brothers?"

Mario ran down the busy streets of the town to the castle. Toads cheered in awe as they watched the big hero in red bravely dash past towards danger. And as always, he was followed by his younger, shyer, scaredy-cat brother in green.

And really, that's all everyone thought he was. Mario's brother. The one who was always tagging along, acting as a stepladder for Mario. Mario's spring, his extra boost. After all, they were the Mario brothers.

But, Luigi was happy. He was glad to be known as Mario's family. He was ever content to give his brother the boost he needed to save the Mushroom Kingdom.

But that's not true. Luigi watched his brother run ahead, taking off to save the princess. Luigi slowed to a halt. He watched as his brother ran courageously to save the world from the supervillain known as Bowser, and wondered. Was he really cut out for this? Mario had an easy time saving the world without him plenty of times. So he stood in the street and saw his brother disappear into the castle. Maybe he would sit this one out. He'd been meaning to teach his Polterpup some new tricks.

Making the decision, he turned around to get some quality alone time.

On his way home, he thought about what he would do in his spare time. Perhaps he could spend some time with Daisy.

...

Ahh, who was he kidding? Mario had tried to set him up with the brunette to make up for flirting with Peach, when they both knew Luigi loved her, but knew she was meant for Mario. Luigi never was into Daisy anyway. She was loud, and Luigi just could never come to love her the same way he loved Peach. Still, Daisy loved him, and Luigi knew it. Not many people wanted to hang out with him as much as she did, he wasn't really a social person. Which meant Daisy didn't want to spend time with him because of his outgoing friendliness and attractive personality. Luigi might be a coward, but he wasn't stupid.

...

...

Mario and Luigi ran through a fiery field towards Bowser Castle. But something was different than usual. Luigi was Mario's literal shadow.

Somehow, Luigi managed to trip, but Mario ran ahead. Luigi tried to scream for help, but he couldn't make a sound. He was stuck. He could only watch as Mario burst through the front doors of Bowser Castle. He could only watch as the castle exploded and Mario flew off into the sunset with Peach in his arm. He tried to yell out, but Mario didn't even seem to notice he was gone. Luigi could only watch as the world went on around him.

"Luigi," Mario said. Luigi looked around, but saw no sign of him.

"Luigi,"

...

"LUIGI!" The green plumber jolted awake, realizing he was dreaming. He was sitting in his favorite chair in the living room, Polterpup in his lap, and stared ahead and made eye contact with his brother, standing in the door.

"Luigi, now is no time for a nap! We need to go now, Bowser has captured Peach with his latest invention!"

"Well..." He replied.

"Luigi, why are you here anyway? You took off when we got in the castle, and I had no idea where you were!"

"I'm sorry."

"Luigi, what's going on? You never take off like that. You could have been dead. I was worried sick about you."

"Really?"

"Luigi, of course I was! Don't be so ridiculous! Now let's go, Peach isn't going to save herself!"

Luigi made no movement to get up. "Well... I've been feeling a little under the weather lately. I'll just sit this one out."

"That's... the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life. Of course you're coming, I need your help. Without you, there's no Mario Brothers. There's just me."

"Well, just be Super Mario. You can do it, I believe in you." Luigi faked a smile.

Mario shook his head and walked over next to his brother. "Luigi, what is this really about?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Luigi, you listen to me. You are amazing. I've never met somebody as brave as you. Even though you are deathly afraid of ghosts, you went into that mansion and-"

"Mario, that isn't what this about." He took a deep breath. "It's about me being alone in your shadow."

"Shadow? Luigi, you do not live in my shadow."

"For god's sake Mario, yes I do. Our last name is Mario, Everyone refers to me as your brother, and villains don't even see me as a threat. I'm a joke."

"Wha... Luigi..."

...

"Listen to me and listen to me good, Luigi. There's nobody I value, no one I trust and respect, no person a greater and more loyal friend, no better battle partner, no one I'd rather have at my back, nobody with a bigger personality and nobody I would miss as much as you."

"Mario," Luigi stood up. Do you really mean that?"

"Luigi, of course I do. You're my only family and my best friend. I love you more than everyone in the world combined."

"Hey Mario," Luigi said, standing up.

"Yeah?"

"Lets go save that princess."

Mario smiled. "That's the spirit!"

They started heading towards the door, ready to embark on a new adventure.

"Hey Luigi, say that thing that always makes you laugh."

"No."

"C'mon, say it!" Mario said, grinning.

"Fine," Luigi said.

"It sure was nice for the princess to invite us to a picnic!" Mario said, cracking up.

Luigi smiled." I hope she made lots of spaghetti!"

The two Mario brothers started laughing uncontrollably, and instantly forgot their worries.


End file.
